Slender: The Truth
by Darren-The-Nerd
Summary: The games have always led you into the woods to encounter a tall man in a business suit with no facial characteristics. We have all thought, "What made the Slenderman this way?" What I'm about to tell you is my theory about Slenderman and how it all started. A family of three, cursed by the ignorance of others and a nasty gene that sent them into a downward spiral.


_**Slender: ****The Truth**_

* * *

There once was a family: a father, mother, and son. They lived a normal life in a town where it seemed like nothing could ever go wrong. Well, it all went downhill on the first day of school for the son. He had a virus in which was passed down by his grandparents. It was an unknown, yet deadly virus, in which it infected the body, and if they lived long enough to reproduce, it would be passed down. His parents had a benign form of the virus that was dormant, so no one predicted that their son had been stricken by such an unforgiving sickness.

The son was brutally ill and his doctor told the parents about the test results and the virus. Soon, parents' only child passed away. As the doctor told the terrible news, a nosy patient caught word. He soon spread the word of the damaged family and their biological distress all over the town and the fearful citizens started a riot.

The whole town started to ostracize the parents harshly, saying that they were "cursed" and were "sent by the Devil to kill us all." They tormented them so viciously that the mother couldn't take it anymore. One day, when the father was trying to go to the store (although chased out), the mother, in her depression, decided to erase herself from the world. The father came back and couldn't find her, so he called out her name, worried that maybe someone had broke in and done the unthinkable. He wandered through the house, and into his bedroom, finding a note on his bed.

_Thank you for the greatest years of my life, my love. If it wasn't for you, I would've never been able to cherish my life as I had. After William, and all this mess... I'm just afraid. I can't do this anymore. Nothing will ever be the same, even if this "Cursed" business blows over. We'll never have William, it's just... I'm so sorry, Peter._

_ We'll meet again someday. I am already closer to Heaven._

_Denise  
_

"What? Denise... Please... No..." Using the hint of her being "closer," he dashed up into the attic and found her hanging by the window at the back of the room. His body shook as he removed her slender neck from the noose, and held her close, sobs wracking their bodies as he cradled her.

* * *

For about two weeks, the father wouldn't go outside. He had buried his wife in a serene part of the forest, where a stream ran nearby and a garden of wildflowers grew around her graveside. He couldn't face the world anymore. As long as he was known as a cursed man, no one would accept him.

One evening, he sat on the roof, watching the skies as a meteor shower tore through the night sky. He watched them, the closed his brown eyes, making many wishes upon each shooting piece of space rock.

"I wish I would be left alone... I no longer wish to fear, but be feared... I wish I didn't have to hear their words, smell their foul breath, or taste the stink they leave in the air with their crude language... I wish they no longer saw fear in my eyes..."

A voice whispered in his ear, deep and menacing, "As you wish..."

As if he expected something to happen, he looked around for the voice and for change, but the only company he had was silence and the stars. He presumed it had been a breeze that he had mistaken for the words. Regardless, he left the roof in an uneasy state, clambering off to bed.

* * *

The next day he changed.

He grew two feet taller, his arms extended, and he was as pale as a vampire. He no longer had any hair, and worse of all... he had no visible facial features: no nose, no eyes, no ears, no mouth. He could see, but he had no sense of smell, no taste nor hearing.

He didn't know what was going on. He thought back and decided it wasn't the virus... It was the wish.

He didn't want this... He just didn't want to be hurt anymore and told that he was "Cursed," but now he was something else. Something unlike other human beings. He was... A slender man.

The father took one step outside, letting his neighbor get a glimpse of the horrifying being he was.

"Help! Monster! Help!" he screeched as he ran for his life.

The father, however, saw this as an advantage. He was no longer bullied. No longer picked on. No longer living in fear, for now, he was fear itself.

He was able to get away with anything he wanted. He could rob a food store for food- but he had no mouth. He could listen to music on full blast-but he had no ears- He could run through flowers and no one would care, but what was the point when he had no nose?

A week passes by as he goes about his life in the form of a monster. He wanted someone to talk to, someone to be friends with. No one could be friends with a monster. All he can do is torture innocent lives like he once was...

Months later, the father knew that he couldn't be normal anymore. So one day he set off to the woods with his son's old drawings of him and posted them all over the area, to remember his family and precious memories.

* * *

An odd-ball teenager with a video camera arrives in the woods. After crashing into a fallen tree, he goes out to search for shelter.

The teen decides to go around the woods in search for help, but instead finds the pages the son drew for his father as a boy: pages of him in a business suit, when the child thought that he had very long and extended body, slim and regal. The teen decides to take them. The father decides to chase the teen to retrieve the pictures he takes, the only thing left that reminds him of his son. Now the teen, trying to get all the pages, encounters him. The teen runs for his life in search for the eight pages. Finally, with his departure, he leaves the woods silence once more.

Outraged, the father catches up to the teen in no time at all and appears in front of him with his sharp knife-like fingers. He stabs the teenager with one full swing, making blood pour out of him like a fountain. The teen falls to his knees, and soon his body hits the ground. The father takes the drawings back and posts them up in their original spots, but stops for a moment on the last drawing and thinks, "_Slenderman_..."

With everything recorded on tape that was left carelessly with the body, the public finds out about Slenderman, his terrifying form, and his repulsive nature and is now world wide.

* * *

This is how the story of Slenderman and the Eight Pages, begins..

And how Peter gets wish...


End file.
